<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Love and Hate by ch0c0_s1im3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457519">Love and Hate</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch0c0_s1im3/pseuds/ch0c0_s1im3'>ch0c0_s1im3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're Still Alive [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>BanG Dream! (Anime), BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 19:40:54</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>394</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29457519</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ch0c0_s1im3/pseuds/ch0c0_s1im3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Love and hate aren't so different, are they?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hikawa Hina &amp; Hikawa Sayo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>You're Still Alive [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068794</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Deeply Dreaming</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Hina, here... Try doing this!"</p><p>"Okay!"</p><p>"See, Hina can do a lot of things!"</p><p>"Ehehe, but Onee-chan is so cool!"</p><p>"I wonder... But I think Hina is even more amazing!"</p><p>"I wish we can be together forever Onee-chan..."</p><p>"Me too... Hina..."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>I'm greeted with those same green eyes every time, that short green hair, that uniform, no matter how many times I close my eyes I always see them when I open them again.</p><p>"Disappear already!" I screamed as I clutch my head, I see her speaking but all I hear are those words that stab through my heart.</p><p>"They praised me in school!"<br/>"Why are you studying that? We learnt that in class!"<br/>"Yay! I got more points!"</p><p>"It's always been the same, can't you see what's happening around you?" I feel my fingernails digging deeper and deeper into my palms, "you don't understand the feelings of those around you, why are you like that? Why are you so special?!"</p><p>"Hehe, it's easy!"<br/>"What I can do, Onee-chan can too right?"<br/>"Onee-chan, hurry up!"</p><p>"It's always like the others said..." I mutter bitterly as I feel my nails finally break through my skin, "YOU'RE THE BEST!"</p><p>I see her sobbing as she clings onto my waist, but I have to move forward. I can't go back anymore.</p><p>"Onee-chan..."<br/>"Onee-chan hasn't talked to me..."<br/>"Onee-chan... Please..."</p><p>"I have to move forward," I say as I shove her away, "I hate... You."</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hate</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Please Onee-chan..." I begged as she stood before me, "please just turn around..."</p><p>She started shouting at me again, I could only hear those words that stabbed at my heart, those hurtful words she always hurled at me.</p><p>"You got 100 points... Right?"<br/>"Go play by yourself, you're not a kid anymore."<br/>"Thank you for the meal, but I have to go now."</p><p>"Onee-chan... I'm glad that I became your sister... Even if this is only a dream..." I sobbed, "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... But please, Onee-chan... Turn around!"</p><p>"It doesn't matter!"<br/>"Don't do that, go away!"<br/>"No! Don't follow me!"</p><p>"No matter what the others said..." I fell to my knees and hugged her waist tightly, "YOU'RE THE BEST!"</p><p>"I don't know!"<br/>"Unlike you, I'm busy! So go away!"<br/>"We'll be separating now..."</p><p>"Onee-chan... Please, you can't follow me..." I said as I felt myself being shoved away, "I love... You."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>